Pokemon ViridianMind
by Kisu Kreuz
Summary: Max es un chico que aspiraba a ser el mejor entrenador del mundo. Junto con sus amigos con el mismo sueño, lidiarán con nuevas organizaciones malvadas. Max se hace coordinador y entrenador a la vez que descubre que tiene un poder especial, el Viridian Mind, que evoluciona de tal forma que le permite entender a los pokemon, dandole una visión única del mundo que le rodea.
1. PKMN 1 Empezando de nuevo

**Pokémon** (también abreviado _**PKMN**_, _ポケットモンスター Poketto Monsutā_ en japonés) es una franquicia de videojuegos de tipo RPG para Game Boy, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo 64, Nintendo GameCube, y Wii creada por Satoshi Tajiri en 1996. Su éxito fue tal que abarcó otros campos del entretenimiento tales como una serie de anime, maga y una gran variedad de artículos de colección, como cartas, muñecos, etc. Por lo tanto, los pokemon son propiedad de Satoshi y no son míos. Los personajes originales son de mi propiedad.

Esta historia tiene lugar unos 20 despues de las primeras aventuras de Red. Narra las aventuras de Máximo "Max" Surge, hijo del Teniente Surge y líder de gimnasio de ciudad Carmín, y los amigos que va encontrando en cada región.

Esta aventura se centra en Teselia, tras haber pasado 5 años de viaje y otro en casa como sustituto de su padre en el gimasio, con Max con 16 años.

Como con todos mis fics, si alguien quiere aparecer con sus diversos motivos, como tienen que enviarme un PM, y ahí ya arreglamos los datos. Y sin más preambulos ¡Qué empieze la aventura!

Había pasado un año desde que fue subcampeón en la liga de Sinnoh, dos desde que destrozó la liga de Hoenn, tres desde que su Lugia le hizo ganar la liga de Jotho, y cuatro desde que quedó entre los 8 mejores de la liga de Kanto. Entre eso, y sus múltiples combates en los grandes concursos, tras conseguir las 5 cintas, hizo de el un entrenador muy curtido para sus 16 años, casi una leyenda.

Antes seguía viajando para conseguir más experiencia, ver mundo, conocer gente nueva y nuevos Pokemon, nunca se interesó por otra cosa.

Ahora las cosas eran distintas, Max vivía en Ciudad Carmín junto con su Charizard, pues el resto de su equipo estaba con Green o con su madre, ocupándose del gimnasio las semanas que su padre volvía a Pueblo Paleta. Su padre, ahora el General Surge, vivía casi retirado en compañía de su Raichu.

Aun varado en el gimnasio, usando a regañadientes Pokemon de tipo eléctrico, no paró de entrenar su Viridian Mind tan especial. Llegó a cierto punto de control que los gruñidos y alaridos de los otros Pokemon se tornaban voces en su cabeza, eso le dio fama en la ciudad, y todos los niños pequeños iban allí a pedirle consejo. Definitivamente era mejor que su padre.

–Me aburro –Susurró su Charizard

–¿Te crees que yo no? -Dijo su entrenador y amigo.

Debido a que su Raichu se fue a vivir con su madre, solo tenía a Charizard en su equipo, pero no podía usarlo en el gimnasio, por lo tanto debía usar un Magneton, un Magnezone y el Electivire de su padre.

Y de sus amigos nunca más supo.

Suspiró cuando un niño de tiernos 10 años tumbó la puerta con decisión, como hacía el de joven. Eso le hizo sonreír mientras veía en él sus primeros meses.

–Mi nombre es Zeón, y vengo a retarte.

–Enséñame lo que sabes hacer –Le respondió Max, caminando hacia el ring.

Zeón en seguida sacó a su Charmeleon, y Max a Magneton. Tras varios golpes, Magneton cayó con un lanzallamas directo. Justo como lo había hecho él cuando se enfrentó a su padre.

Lanzó a Electivire a la lucha. Ahora la pelea era muy igualada. Electivire encajaba y lanzaba golpes. Pero al final fue derrotado por otro Lanzallamas.

Ambos devolvieron su Pokemon a la pokeball y cuando Zeón lanzó a su Pikachu se limitó a sonreír. Caminó hasta el chico y le tendió la medalla con una piedra trueno.

–Es tuya – le dijo sin más.

–P-Pero…

–Vamos, cógelas.

–P-pero quiero terminar el combate.

–Y yo, pero seamos sinceros. Tu Pikachu tendrá algún ataque que destroce a mi Magnezone de dos golpes y yo no podré hacer nada, por eso te entrego esto ahora –Puso ambas cosas en sus manos– y te reto como entrenador, no como líder de gimnasio.

–¡De acuerdo! ¡Si es así acepto!, Pikachu vamos.

–¡CHARIZARD! –Gritó Max, al tiempo que una ola de fuego caía al estado.

La ola de fuego arrastró a un Pokemon grande, anaranjado, de grandes y fuertes brazos y robusta cola, de gigantescas alas y mirada fiera. Su Charizard estaba listo.

Pikachu fue el primero en mover ficha, atacando un Ataque Rápido. Charizard se elevó y esquivó, lanzando Lanzallamas. Para la sorpresa de ambos, Pikachu comenzó a correr por las llamas con Placaje Eléctrico.

-¡Envite Ígneo!.

-¡Vamos, Pikachu!.

Charizard cortó las llamas y se lanzó envuelto en ellas al momento que Pikachu se lanzaba con un gran salto. El impacto causó tal explosión que ambos Pokemon fueron lanzados.  
Charizard atrapó a Pikachu antes de que se hiciera daño contra el suelo.

Ese fue el combate más entretenido que tuvo en la siguiente semana.

Su padre llegó con su madre diciendo que se iban de viaje a Hoenn, ahí el chico explotó.

–¡NI DE COÑA! –Gritó- ¡Yo no me quiero encargar del gimnasio!.

Su padre lo miró desafiante.

–¿Y a donde irás?.

–¡A Teselia!, he hablado con Misty y me deja un billete para ir en ferry, va mañana por la mañana –Y se fue a su habitación, donde su Charizard esperaba, muy ansioso por el viaje.

–Me he tomado la libertad de hacerte la mochila.

–Omm, muchas gracias, Charizard.

–Conoceremos nuevos Pokemon que nunca habíamos visto.

–Y pelearemos contra entrenadores nuevos.

–Me dan ganas de volver a ser un Charmander otra vez.

–¡Ni en broma! Lo que tuvimos que sufrir para que evolucionaras.

Y comenzaron a reír sin más.

A la mañana siguiente Max fue despertado por su Charizard, que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, a las 5 de la mañana. Faltaba una hora para que el ferry zarpara.

Max se vistió con una camisa negra con franjas amarillas en horizontal, unos pantalones blancos, con un cinturón negro para poner las pokeball, y una gabardina negra con el dibujo de la medalla trueno grabado en la espalda. También se puso el viejo sombrero vaquero de su maestro, Lance, que le había dado cuando empataron en su primera liga. Ahora, que medía casi 1'65, le quedaba estupendamente.

Su mochila constaba de dos pequeñas riñoneras en ambos muslos, que, mágicamente, cabía todo lo que se podía desear, pues por dentro "son más grandes". Cynthia le había regalado esas riñoneras, tras explicarle que, tras muchas investigaciones, habían conseguido que mochilas, riñoneras y maletas generaran dentro una dimensión paralela particular donde almacenar las cosas, para coger alguna cosa solo había que desearlo.

Charizard y él caminaron hasta el recibidor, miraron por última vez su casa, y salieron fuera. Recorrieron la calle principal hasta el puerto.

Los recuerdos asaltaron a su memoria de nuevo. La primera vez que tomó un barco lo habían llevado al faro y casi lo matan, si no llega a ser por Vaporeon habría muerto sin duda.

Suspiro y cuando iba a subir la pasarela le gritaron, de la forma en que solo una persona le gritaba.

–¡SOLDADO!.

Max se giró. Su padre y su madre lo despedían desde lejos con una mano. Su padre de repente se cuadró y le hizo un saludo militar.

–¡SUERTE, SOLDADO! –Gritó de nuevo–. ¡DEJA EL PABELLÓN DE LOS SURGE BIEN ALTO!.

Max se cuadró de la misma manera, igual que Charizard.

–¡SEÑOR, SÍ, SEÑOR!.

Y subió por la pasarela. El barco zarpó poco después y Max fue a cubierta para ver el mar.

–La primera vez que me subí a un marco me mareé –Le comentó Charizard a su entrenador.

–Parece que se te pasó al evolucionar.

–Tuve seis años para superarlo, compañero.

Tras seis años de entrenamiento, era la segunda vez que Max y Charizard estaban tan nerviosos como en su primera aventura. Tal vez hasta tuviesen un poco de miedo, pero ninguno dijo nada sobre ello.


	2. PKMN 2 Bosque Azulejo

Ya se cumplían varios días desde que zarparon. Max comenzaba a aburrirse y Charizard combatía su aburrimiento volado alrededor del barco, se alejaba y volvía, o simplemente volaba a la misma velocidad. Pronto, Max se lo tomó como un entrenamiento y le cronometraba.

Por otro lado, y para combatir el tedio, Max corría todas las mañanas por las cubiertas del barco, para luego no tener nada que hacer por las tardes.

De golpe, los marineros comenzaron a alarmarse, con ellos los pasajeros. Max subió a hablar con el capitán.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó.

–Una tormenta de tres pares de narices se acerca, rapaz. Vuelva a su camerino. La pasaremos en seguida.

Pero no fue como se pensó. En seguida se desató la tormenta y el mar se movió enfurecido, queriendo destrozar el barco. Un rayo cayó en el barco y partió la cubierta casi a la mitad. Los marineros rápidamente trataron de arreglarlo como pudieron, aunque quedó algo chapuza.

–Capitán, los motores fallan, nos quedaremos varados a este paso.

Max y Charizard se miraron.

–¿Crees poder…?.

–Claro –Aseguró.

Max comenzó a coger todas las cuerdas que podía, incluso robándolas de algún sitio que no se usaba, como la del ancla. Fueron a la proa y ahí Max ató las cuerdas como bien pudo, para luego atárselas al arnés de vuelo de Charizard, metido en una de las riñoneras.

–¡Chico! ¿Qué haces? –Le preguntaron alarmado los marineros. No dijo nada hasta que su Charizard comenzó a volar y a remolcar el barco.

–¡No os quedéis parados! –Gritó Max con aire militar–. Reparad mejor ese desperfecto del rayo y los daños ocasionados por la tormenta. Todos los que tengáis Pokemon que os ayuden –Al ver que los marineros no se movía gritó más fuerte, tanto o más que su padre–. ¡MOVEOS!

Y ahí ya comenzaron a ayudar con los desperfectos. Max se subió a la proa y, cruzado de brazos, miró la tormenta sin moverse. Sonrió para sus adentros.

–Ahora entiendo porque le gusta mandar tanto –Susurró.

El oleaje se ponía cada vez peor pero Charizard no desistió, con ayuda del Viridian Mind de Max consiguieron aguantar las aproximadas 10 horas que duró la tormenta

–¿Cómo estás, compañero? –Le preguntó a su Pokemon.

-¡Bien!.

La verdad era otra. Charizard ya estaba seriamente cansado y Max lo notaba, pues él también lo estaba. Solo cuando la tormenta se hubo despejado del todo aterrizó en la cubierta, ya casi totalmente arreglada. Max le quitó las cuerdas y los marineros devolvieron la cuerda principal al ancla.

–Casi llegamos –Le comentó el capitán, tras darle unos prismáticos a Max–. ¿Ves la mancha de lo lejos? Es ciudad Porcelana.

Max le tendió los prismáticos a su Pokemon.

–Tranquilo – dijo Charizard – lo veo desde aquí. Tengo mejor vista que los humanos.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y luego habló el capitán.

–Entre los pasajeros se comenta que puedes hablar con los Pokemon.

–Todo el mundo puede hablar con los Pokemon –Respondió Max–, pero yo los escucho como si hablaran mi idioma, y ellos me escuchan a mi igual.

–¿Cómo es eso posible?.

Max simplemente se encogió de brazos.

–Nací así –Se limitó a decir.

–Señor –Dijo agitado un marinero–, los motores no tienen arreglo, debemos pedir piezas en el próximo puerto.

Max y Charizard se miraron otra vez.

–¿Crees poder?.

–Sin problemas.

Volvieron a atar las cuerdas a Charizard, y volvió a remolcar el barco. Pero con una salvedad esta vez: Max estaba de pie en la silla de montar de su Pokemon.

–¡VAMOS! –Gritó Max, animado.

Charizard lanzó una llamarada al cielo y terminó de remolcar el barco las pocas horas que duró el viaje. Cuando llegaron, ya casi se hacía de día.

Cuando llegó, fue recibido por Bel, quien se había convertido en la profesora Bel, que no se esperó que un enorme Charizard llegase con un transatlántico a cuestas.

Max fue el primero en salir. Y se llevó una sorpresa con Bel, que tras ese tiempo se había convertido en toda una mujer. A pesar de su aspecto infantil, exhumaba un aire de confianza plena. Vestía unos pantalones verdes que le llegaban por las rodillas, una camisa de asillas blanca y debajo una camiseta negra. También llevaba la característica bata de laboratorio de todos los profesores y su característica boina verde.  
El corazón de Max latió con fuerza en cuanto le clavó la mirada bajo las gafas. Bel era más alta que él, por poco, pero lo era.

–¡Hola! –Dijo la chica–. Green me dijo que llegarías hoy, así que vine un poco antes de la supuesta llegada del barco. ¡Bienvenido a Teselia!.

Max no podía reaccionar, no por el cansancio, si no porque nunca le había latido tan fuerte el corazón como en ese momento. Charizard reaccionó golpeándolo con el morro suavemente.

–¡Espabila! –Le susurró.

–¡HOLA! ¡Soy Max!.

–Ya, ya lo se, mi nombre es Bel. Bueno lo que quería hacer es pedirte que cuides este Pokemon –Bel le entregó una pokeball.

–Claro, pero ¿Por qué?.

–Es una Pokemon un tanto difícil y no puedo controlarla, espero que tú puedas. A si, y ten –También le dio una pokedex–, la vas a necesitar. Me contaron que la tuya se había roto cuando entraste en la liga de Sinnoh.

–Sí, bueno… fue un accidente tonto.

–Cuida bien de esta –Sonrió-, ¿de acuerdo?. Bien, el líder de esta ciudad es Camus, usa Pokemon de tipo bicho, pero según me parece solo llevas a Charizard, sin cortar al Pokemon que te acabo de dar, ¿cierto? En el bosque Azulejo hay muchos Pokemon que igual te interesan, pero debes cruzar el puente Saeta primero. Bueno me tengo que ir. ¡Chao y suerte!.

Bel se fue. Max miró la nueva pokeball y sonrió.

–Nueva región –Comenzó a susurrar Max–, nuevas normas, nuevos Pokemon, nuevos entrenadores… es todo nuevo.

–Es absolutamente todo nuevo –Le contestó su Charizard– Vayamos a ese bosque.

Para ir primero al bosque Azulejo es preciso cruzar el puente Saeta. Un curioso puente, más o menos largo, que empieza desde el bosque en forma de espiral. Cruzarlo es cuestión de unos 10-20 minutos andando. 5 si vas corriendo echándole una carrera a un Charizard de 3 metros.

–¡Te gané! –Gritó Max al terminar de bajar la espiral y estando a las puertas del bosque.

–¡No es justo! No tenía sitio para aterrizar.

–¡Eso ya no es problema mío! –Se rió–. Deberías entrar en la pokeball, no queremos que con tu cola todo arda.

Charizard aceptó a regañadientes y se metió en la pokeball, aunque igualmente podía ver por la zona semitransparente de ella. Acopló la pokeball a su cinturón para portarlas y sacó al Pokemon nuevo de ella. Era un Snivy.

–Hola –Dijo Max, arrodillándose y tendiéndole la mano.

–Hola –Se limitó a decir el Snivy.

A diferencia de la voz grave y adulta de Charizard, la voz de Snivy era suave, decidida y aguda, además de femenina.

–¿Eres hembra? Por tu voz lo parece.

–¡Claro que lo soy! … Espera… ¿Voz?.

–Me presentaré. Soy Máximo Surge, de ciudad Carmín, de la región de Kanto. Tengo 16 años, y soy capaz de entenderos y escucharos como si hablaseis mi idioma –el chico sonrió tras eso–. Me gustaría que fuésemos amigos.

La Snivy le miró, incrédula, pero si ese chico había llegado de Kanto algo debía de tener. Le dio la mano.

–No seremos amigos –Le soltó–, pero puede que colabore contigo si me demuestras que eres bueno.

Max pestañeó. La Snivy era ruda.

Max se adentró en el bosque con Snivy siguiéndola. El chico deseaba probar las nuevas cosas de su pokedex, así que analizar a su Pokemon con ella fue cuestión de segundos. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que sabía Acua Cola.

–Bueno, busquemos pokemons… necesito uno o dos más.

Pero se llevó un shock al ver un camino pavimentado que iba directo hacia la salida.

–¿Y esto?.

A Max no le gustaba la idea, pero tampoco podía hacer nada. Todavía quedaba mucho bosque virgen a los alrededores así que, con más calma, lo vio hasta práctico. Pero siguió sin agradarle la idea.  
Igualmente se metió en un caminito a mano derecha, adentrándose en el bosque.

Max estuvo rebuscado bien entre arbustos y árboles, y tampoco oía nada, así que se sintió casi solo.

–No hay nadie –Suspiró el chico.

Fue cuando le asaltó un hombre vestido de naranja y negro. Un ranger.

–¡Te tengo! –Gritó–. ¿Quién eres, forastero?.

–Me llamo Max.

–Soy el Ranger Miguel. Los Pokemon salvajes de la zona desaparecieron.

–Ya lo había notado.

–¿Cuándo? Te he estado observado desde que entraste con mis prismáticos y apenas has estado 20 minutos.

–Simplemente me di cuenta y punto, no seas pesado.

–¿Quieres pelea acaso?.

–¡JA! –Se rió Max–. No podrías conmigo

–¿¡Qué no!? –Y sacó un mono rojo de su pokeball–. Mi Pansear y yo podremos con todo tu equipo recién empezado.

Tras registrar a Pansear en su pokedex y ver que era de tipo fuego, apuntó al ranger con su dedo.

–¡Veamoslo! ¡Snivy adelante!.

–Chico, deberíamos estar buscando la causa –Le contestó la Snivy.

–¡No fastidies! … quizás tengas razón y deberíamos buscar la razón.

–¿Vas a rechazar una pelea? –Le picó Snivy.

–¡No me fastidies, Snivy!.

Miguel miró al chico como si estuviese loco mientras Snivy se reía cinícamente.

–¡Se te ha ido la olla del todo, chaval! ¡Pansear, lanzallamas!.

–Snivy, Aqua Cola

Mientras Pansear lanzaba su ataque ígneo, un torrente de agua en espiral giraba alrededor de la cola de la Snivy, que al girar liberó todo el ataque de agua. El producto fue una capa de vapor

–¡Látigo Cepa!

Dos grandes cepas se metieron entre la niebla… pero Pansear ya no estaba.

Max miró hacia los lados que pudo. La capa de vapor no dejaba ver el Pansear ni su entrenador, y al no ver al Pokemon presintió que estaba bajo tierra

–Prepara sustituto –Le dijo casi en voz baja–, y luego golpea con Aqua Cola

En cuanto la tierra de debajo de Snivy se movió, la Pokemon saltó hacia atrás y dejó un clon en su lugar. Pansear golpeó el Sustituto, lo que le impresionó. En seguida fue castigado con un duro Aqua Cola, que rechazó al Pansear y lo tiró a un arbol.

La niebla se disipó y dejó ver a Snivy junto con su Sustituto. El ranger pareció sorprendido.

–Esa táctica no es de alguien que acaba de empezar.

–Acabo de empezar en esta región, eso es cierto.

Fue cuando dos ranger más, una chica y un chico, con un mono azul y otro verde respectivamente, aparecieron. Max los registró en su pokedex. Pampour y Pansage. Tipo Agua y Planta.

Pansear se levantó.

–¡Miguel! ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó la chica.

–¡Marian! ¡Marino!.

–El equipo M – pensó Max, riéndose para sus adentros.

Mientras los ranger hablaban, los monos y Snivy se pusieron en alerta.

–¿Qué ocurre, Snivy?.

–Llámame Tsuta, por favor.

–Algo se acerca –Habló el mono azul con voz suave, de niño.

Una manada de Pidove salió disparada. Max no tuvo tiempo ni de coger datos con su pokedex nueva. De todas formas, no pudo girar mucho la cabeza cuando un enorme Scolipede apareció. Ese si pudo registrarlo en la pokedex, y según ella, ese ejemplar era casi 3 veces el tamaño de uno normal.

–¿¡Qué diablos es ese bicho!?.

–Es el Scolipede del bosque –Respondió Marian–, ha atacado a varios transeúntes por la zona.

–Seguro que los demás Pokemon se fueron por su culpa –Contestó Miguel.

El Scolipede emitía algo. Sílabas inconexas que Max no supo averiguar.

–¡Debemos detenerlo! ¡Pansear, lanzallamas!.

–¡Pampour, escaldar!.

–¡Pansage, recurrente!.

Los monos lanzaron sus ataques pero Max fue más rápido con la mano, sacando a Charizard al grito de "¡Giro Fuego!". Charizard salió de su pokeball envuelto en llamas, que tras expandir sus alas detuvo los tres ataques en seco. Los ranger se mostraron muy asombrados ante eso, que no era más que su entrada de concurso.


End file.
